I want your Bite
by kittyfiction2008
Summary: Bella doesn't believe in love... Edward is fasanated by the pretty siren who dances saductively. Gift fic for PumpkinMyKitty Song Fic I want your bite


**This is a gift fic for my mum PumpkinMyKitty. She loves twilight or else I wouldn't be writing this. **

**Disclaimer~ I don't own twilight or make any money for that or the Song I want your bite by Chris Crocker. **

**Warnings: Talks of sluts, demons, and sex. Plus has some of the act in there some place. OH and un beta-ed all mistakes and WTF time lines are mine.**

**~Total Human twilight~**

**I WANT YOUR BITE:**

It's Chris CrockerYou know it's not about romanceIt's just about what's in your pants

Bella's POV

I have never really believed in the concept or the emotion that happens called called love. Its just endorphins and Dopronepherin taking affect to make you think that this is a whole new emotion that needs to be labeled. Growing up as a child I never saw the act of 'true love', parents divorced before I could even remember them being together, next thing I know my mum is easier then easy Mac. She finally settled down for one man at least I hope its just one man and about damn time too. If she hadn't I would have moved in to live with my dad ages ago.

Screw helloYou had me at sexDon't need no introLet's skip to the bedFrom the head to your toesLegs up over your headFrom begs to moansWe're both seeing red

Just because my mom was kind of a whore didn't mean I didn't learn the best seduction tips. I was obsessed with the supernatural when I was a kid. Ghosts and ghouls that kind of thing. And when was in middle school before puberty I dreamed of becoming a succubus. That never went away, those poor boys in high school never knew what hit them. I gained the name windy Bella from the boys and slut from the girls. I didn't care what the girls may have thoughts as long as I knew the truth that's all that matters. I had only had vaginal sex twice in high school and both boys had to work at it to prove the worth.

Some believe in love at first sightBut this is just lust on the first nightIf it turns into more than that's alrightBut right now I don't want your kiss

Now that I am able to enter the club scene a little be easier then I was when I was in high school that hasn't changed it have been giving had jobs on the dance floor to get free drinks. It works for me and it works for the poor bastard that I happen to be dancing with at that point in time. My purell bottle is well used. However that changed about two weeks ago when I was at a new club that had just opened in down town Seattle. Having moved there a few years ago for the University down town. There was a Man there that seemed to give as good as he got… He drove me crazy. He marked me! On my neck now I have a large bite on my neck that I have to hid on Monday.

I want your biteWanna feel your teeth on my neckWanna taste the salt of your sweatGonna rock your body all nightIt's lust at first sight

His beautiful copper hair was enough to drive me crazy and then those eyes I have never seen eyes that color before. It was like a fox Demon had taken control of my body. The way he moved agents me grinding and teasing it made me want him more then just a five min dance.

The way you're making me hotDon't stop, you're hitting the spotGonna rock your body all nightIt's lust at first sight

Edward P.O.V.

I had noticed her opening day, it wasn't the first time I had seen the vixen as she danced on the floor. It was like a siren calling the sailors to her. With the way she whipped her hair around and moved her body to her own song. Many men I have noticed has fallen victim to her charms. She has never once paid for her drinks ever single time I have seen her she just dances with a few boys rather vigorously before walking away with a satisfied smile. She seemed rather pleased with her self for ever guy she would dance with she got a drink. It wasn't till the third time I saw her that I let the siren's song take control of me and I found out was she was doing and I was happy that I wasn't her victim was going to make her mind.

Lost control, but not get misleadDon't ask for my phoneYeah we're just sex friendsWho needs clotheswhen you're covered in menYou never knowThe hand I will lend

When I saw her at the opening of the new club Curse I knew that was the night I was going to get her as good as she gives me. As she did her call I was the first to answer and as she started her dance and touches I started with a dance and touch of my own. My hands would lightly brush ageist her perky breast and I could fell the little nubs there and would just barley touch them by accident of course. Then as she would slowly grind her beautiful ass ageist my growing erection I would pull back and lightly run my finger down her spine. I was quite pleased to do this seeing as she had an open back dress on.

Some believe in love at first sightBut this is just lust on the first nightIf it turns into more than that's alrightBut right now I don't want your kiss

Next time when she came up from her floor touch ass maneuver I pulled her in to my arms tightly turned her. She looked startled at first and I could read the lust in her mahogany eyes. She was hiding it well I was going to change I smiled pulled her face closer she seemed prepared for some thing else. I brushed her hair out of her face and time seemed to stop as she was frozen in place. I leaned closer to her and then as seductively I pressed our foreheads together one hand moving to her tush the other to her neck. Then I bit her neck and she moaned. Smiling I couldn't help but fell victory as I sucked and nibbled leaving behind a purple hickey.

I want your biteWanna feel your teeth on my neckWanna taste the salt of your sweatGonna rock your body all nightIt's lust at first sight

It was Friday again and this time as soon as the vixen walked in she started her dance while looking for some thing or some one. After she denied the third guy I realized that she was looking for me and I smiled. I was winning.

The way you're making me hotDon't stop, you're hitting the spotGonna rock your body all nightIt's lust at first sight

Bella P.O.V.

I went back to Curse again looking for that fox demon. I wanted what he gave me last time he was here I haven't felt like that ever before and I wanted to recapture that feeling that rush I had with him a week ago. His bite mark it faded but still quite noticeable I had denied three other men by the time he showed up I had to work hard to keep the goofy grin that was trying to force it way on to my face.

Later after he got me all hot and bothered again I wasn't going to let him go so I dragged him to the lady's room and made him sit. I didn't bother asking his name because it might disappoint me, I like the name I have for him in my head the fox demon. He smiled at mean as I undid the fly and as my hands were busy with his hard member I lean forward and give a light lick on the head of the rather well endowed tally wackier. He was so close even though we just got started and that pleased me that I was able to do this to the demon. I smiled and licked my palm before bringing it down to pump the kitsune's(1) weeping member. As I did so I took the head in to my mouth and gave a few really good sucks with a little tongue action licking his slit. I pulled back still pumping and blew cold air on his penis next thing I know he cummed in my hand and I smiled at him licking it off before leaning forward and biting his neck hard leaving a park worse then mine. Now he get to suffer and who said revenge wasn't sweet.

It's just a one night standMaybe even just a five minute jamYeah, I'm sure you'll rate your gramBut your sex is all I'm interested inSo please don't put me in your plansJust put me in your mouthYeah put me in your handsYou're not the one for meYou're just the one for my pee pee

Edward P.O.V.

OH yeah I like this girl. She drags me to the lady's room and gives me the most amazing blow job known to man and then as I am coming down from my high she has the nerve to bite me on the neck. I smile that vixen is wonderful I hope every Friday can be like this. Before she left I made sure I have her my card with my number. She smiled and pulled a card out of her panties, Oh great now I am getting excited again. She kissed it and handed it to me before she left. I looked at it her name that vixen's name was no is Isabella. I plan on seeing you again Isabella.

I want your biteWanna feel your teeth on my neckWanna taste the salt of your sweatGonna rock your body all nightIt's lust at first sightThe way you're making me hotDon't stop, you're hitting the spotGonna rock your body all nightIt's lust at first sightOh, oh baby just bite me

Bella's P.O.V.

I smile and prance out of the club. I won this game was fun. Yes I knew was a game sense he left me wanting the first time I am glad he gave me his card now my foxy demon has a name. I glace at it, Edward. That almost fists with him, at least its sex enough to yell out at home tonight. I walk home declaring war in my head, one point Edward, one point Bella.

After that point the Game continued for almost six months before we saw each other in the day light. It was a date a proper date. That didn't stop the bites though. We never left an encounter with each other with out a bite on one or the other. Some times he would get me twice before I got him again but I always gave a good as I got. Yeah it wasn't love at first sight, it was lust but who says that isn't just as good?

I want your biteWanna feel your teeth on my neckWanna taste the salt of your sweatGonna rock your body all nightIt's lust at first sightThe way you're making me hotDon't stop, you're hitting the spotGonna rock your body all nightIt's lust at first sight

The end

**(1) Kitsune means a Fox or Fox Demon in Japanese.**

**By the way this is totally human I am just using those terms because they are fun.**


End file.
